My Only Wish Is Where Christmas Is
by Hearts And Stuff
Summary: Tenten is alone on Christmas Eve. All her friends are either :1: already married, :2: already dating, or :3: have already found who they effing love! She only :4: has missions, scoldings, hugs, kisses on cheek, snow, microphones, and...white eyes?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own '_Only Wish'_, nor do I own '_Where Are You, Christmas?'_

Piece of advice: This was inspired because of the lyrics from 'Only Wish'. If I were a reader reading this fic, I would play the songs while I read and have the lyrics actually relate to story to get a feeling and setting of the fic..._  
_

I don't just put lyrics in a fic, you know!

* * *

-

-

-

My Only Wish Is Where Christmas Is

_Life.Is.Like.Sushi._

-

-

-

* * *

-

_**Last night, I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.  
Santa can you hear me?**_

Pure snow fell on her eyelashes as she stared into the peaceful darkness of the night. There were no stars when snow fell, so she chased the falling flakes with her eyes.

She was alone, leaning against a snow-covered rail in a snow-covered bridge. Puffs of white smoke escaped her mouth as she warmed her hands with the heat that her body kept. Even though she was thoroughly wrapped in a burgundy coat and a dark forest scarf with at least four layers of shirts, Tenten was still chilled to the bone. She shivered as a cold breeze flew by her.

Tenten didn't want to spend Christmas Eve in her gloomy, dark apartment, but she had no one in particular to spend it with either.

Just like all the Christmas Eves before.

Pushing off the rail, she slowly made her way to the end of the bridge. Tenten then heard the joyous laughter that her village's Hokage made ahead of her. Stuffing her hands in her coat pockets, Tenten briefly nodded at him and his wife as an act of acknowledgement. Hinata's frostbitten cheeks turned redder than before, and Naruto waved his free hand.

"Hey, Tenten-chan! Having a nice Christmas Eve?" He shouted, cupping a hand around his mouth. He and Hinata walked the opposite direction Tenten was going. She smiled and shrugged one shoulder.

"It's been better, but oh well," she replied. Hinata's smile faltered a bit.

"Tenten-chan…"

Tenten laughed to herself just so they could see that she wasn't in need of their pity.

"I'm fine, really!"

Naruto and Hinata stopped walking just so they could look at her. Hinata burrowed her silver moon eyes into Tenten's plain brown ones. Naruto puckered his brow, expecting an explanation.

Tenten resigned under their gaze.

"It's just the cold, I swear," she whispered.

_**I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss.**_  
_**I sent it off,**_  
_**it just said this:**_  
_**I know exactly what I want this year.**_  
_**Santa can you hear me?**_

When Naruto and Hinata were finally convinced, they encouraged Konoha's top weapons' master to go to the center of their village, where most of the people go to enjoy the lights and the decorations. Tenten wanted to decline, but Naruto would have none of it; every villager was required to go.

"It is a mission, Hua-san," he grinned, using her last name to make it official.

Tenten sighed," Fine, fine. I'll go. This—'mission'—ends when?"

"Midnight." Hinata kindly added," And, Tenten-chan, g-go buy something. You haven't gone anywhere near the market district, have you?"

She bashfully shook her head in reply. Naruto huffed.

"Then get going, woman!"

With that, Naruto and Hinata returned the walk to the Hokage's mansion, probably to tend to their five-year old son and take him out. When Tenten couldn't hear them anymore, she exhaled in defeat.

"Guess I'll have to go check out it then."

She began the long walk to Konoha's Christmas event. The serenity she was so used to when she was on the bridge was now broken as children's ruckus and Christmas music filled the colorful lighted streets just suited for this holiday. Tenten couldn't help but to grin.

She saw one of her friends running to her, pulling a dark-haired shinobi's hand.

"Tenten!" Sakura cried out, waving a red mitt in the air, greeting her. Tenten recognized the pink medic ninja and her fiancé, Sasuke, who grunted.

"Well, hello to you too, Uchiha," Tenten teased. Sakura grinned as she hugged her.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked, breathing heavily to catch her breath," You should be hanging out with someone or something!"

"Are you telling me that I should've taken my stuffed panda for a walk?" Tenten sarcastically commented, taking in what Sakura was wearing. She had on a dark green forest, close to the color of Tenten's scarf, with bright red—almost pink—mittens. Her long, rosa hair was down, tendrils framing her vibrant and happy face. The snow only added to her energetic being.

How Tenten wished she could look that happy on the twenty-fourth.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was wearing a black, loose leather jacket with dark blue jeans. His hands, since Sakura were no longer holding them, buried themselves in the jeans pockets, wanting warmth. He had on his usual mask face, but Tenten thought he himself seemed calm today. He was looking at Sakura with such…Tenten softly stared at the couple.

They had something she sure didn't.

"Tenten!" Sakura scolded, hitting her lamely with her small, almost empty hand purse," You know what I mean!"

"I do?"

Sakura pouted," Seriously, Tenten."

Tenten pretended to be interested by the displays of a store window, purposely not looking at her, " Well, look at that dress! I love that color!"

Sakura frowned, crossing her arms stubbornly " Fine, ignore me. But you better be having fun by the end of this evening!"

Tenten flickered the pink ninja with a sad glance," Let me worry about that."

_I __**want my baby.  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold.  
Maybe he'll be all my own in a big red bow.**_

Tenten neared the middle of Konoha, where a giant pine tree stood, laden with lights of many vivid colors and ornamented with a yellow star on top. Some of the white snow rested on it pine branches, making it more gorgeous to look at. Stone benches sat around the tree, decorated with red bows of more of the snow. A few couples sat there. A man clad in all green spandex—despite the below zero temperature—flashed his white teeth.

Tenten shook her head.

"Oh, the graceful and stunning blossom has come! May I have a hug?" Lee spread out his arms welcomingly. Tenten laughed and took the invite, glad that her teammate was still himself even after their teacher had died two months ago.

"Lee! I thought you were with Haruhi!" Tenten broke the hug to look at him. He was in his Jounin vest, skin gleaming red from the cold.

"My elegant rose has gone to buy some hot chocolate for me! Ah, the youth…" he trailed off, daydreaming about his love. Tenten smiled at him.

"Gai-sensei would be so proud that you found someone," she pointed out, beaming, " I can see him crying buckets."

Lee blinked at her," I think he would think it more youthful if he saw _you_ with someone. Why is Konoha's blossom alone on such a lively night?!" he declared, looking around her," You have no reason to be unaccompanied, Tenten!"

She raised a brow, but saw a flash of blue from her right," Oh! Haruhi's here!" she giggled," Don't make her disappointed tonight, Lee! Ask her to be your girl, for goodness sake!"

Before Lee could say anything, she went around the Christmas tree and ran.

_**Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing.  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me, underneath my Christmas tree.  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa, that's my only wish this year.**_

Tenten panted, placing a hand on her chest as if to slow her heart down. Maybe it's time that she went back to her apartment. She's had enough of coincidental meetings with her friends. She's starting to think that they were setting her up or something of the like.

She glanced around, taking in her surroundings of where she was. The snow's fall was a bit lighter now, but it still dropped with the same speed. The flakes drifted left…right…left…right…

Tenten gently cupped her hands to catch some of the flurry. They were so innocent, so simple and yet, at the same time, beautiful in its own way. How she wished to become just like the snow…

Catching what she just thought, Tenten smacked herself. What on earth is happening to her?! Spending Christmas alone has never bothered her, so why should it now? She angrily breathed out, shaking her hands free of the collected snow. Being out on Christmas Eve was a bad idea after all.

Jogging back to her apartment through the vivacious streets, she randomly wondered about what she really wanted for Christmas. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were so tired of buying her weapons, weapons, and more weapons. There was one time when Ino bought her a white, oriental cheongsam, but Tenten hasn't found any occasion to wear it. She looked up at the starless night sky, pausing.

What does she really want?

_**Ooh, yeah  
Christmas **__**Eve, I just can't sleep.  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
'Cause I heard that you're coming to town.  
Santa can you hear me?**_

She slipped out of her snow boots and her coat, hanging it on the door hanger. She left her other clothes on and made her way to her unmade bed.

Tenten lazily pulled the red ribbons out of her thick, silky brown hair as she flopped down on the mattress, arms outstretched and legs dangling from the side. She looked out her room-sized window, out to where the dark sky drizzled snow.

It was so tranquil…so still that Tenten felt victim to sleep. Her eyes closed for a moment.

What does she want?

Her eyes jerked back open when her brain replayed the same question over and over again. Exasperatedly, Tenten sat up, leaning against the bed board.

Ah, just damn the whole shebang, whatever it was.

Tenten went back to her door, grabbed her coat and zipped up the velvet boots.

_**I**__** really hope that you're on your way,  
with something special for me in your sleigh.  
Oh, please make my wish come true.  
Santa can you hear me?**_

The question bugged Tenten as she walked around the forest by her apartment. She didn't need a new set of knives or a shiny katana. There's got to be more in this world other than weapons.

She decided to window shop to bring up ideas.

When Tenten neared the market district once again, she glanced at the displays of stores, going to all feminine stores her eyes could see.

Dresses, jewelry, makeup…bah.

So far, none of have seemed appealing to her. Was something wrong with how her mind thinks? Testing it, Tenten walked in front of a weapons shop.

Her heart started to beat wildly when she saw the newest brass knuckles. She began to have the urge to reach out the weapon and caress it with delicate finger—.

For a second time, Tenten slapped her forehead.

It's a weapon, for crying out loud! Scared of her own self, Tenten frantically walked off.

She became ignorant of the cheerful surroundings as she drowned in self-punishment.

_**I want my baby.**__**  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold me.  
Maybe we'll be all the love under the mistletoe!**_

Hanabi, who kissed her cheek lightly, stopped Tenten. She incredulously stared at the young Hyuuga. Hanabi snickered.

"You look so freaking funny, Tenten-neesan! Who has a camera?" Hanabi barely cried out, clutching her stomach and struggling to breathe," Quit making that face! You might kill me!"

"You're going to suffocate on your own accord, Hanabi," Tenten scowled," And I won't care. What was the kiss on the cheek for?!"

Hanabi used a finger to point up, trying hard to take in oxygen. Tenten peered up. Right above them was mistletoe, drooping from the wires of Christmas lights that zigzagged throughout the district.

Tenten felt foolish, and helped Hinata's younger sister up. She patted her back.

Hanabi was clothed in a white wraparound wool blanket with some patches of blue. Her purple hair was in one, long braid, reaching all the way down her waist. Some snow lied atop her head.

"Why couldn't you have told me that before you kissed me out of nowhere?"

Hanabi burst into a fit of cackling, wiping her eyes from newly formed tears.

"Because the face paid it all off!"

_**Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year**__**.  
And all I want is one thing:  
Tell me my true love is near.  
He's all I want just for me,  
underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa**__** that's my only wish this year**_

"Why aren't you hanging out with a boy?" Hanabi, just like Lee, looked around," Someone as cute as you shouldn't be alone on the most dreamy night ever!"

"Says the girl who kissed another girl randomly," Tenten flatly commented, ambling along with the pale teenager beside her.

"Hey, that was a mistletoe! You have to keep up with tradition."

Tenten abruptly stopped. She mischievously peered sideways at Hanabi.

"You mean, like what your sister is doing over there?"

Sure enough, underneath some mistletoe, Hinata was making out in the middle of the street with Naruto, holding a red-faced boy in his arms. The boy's blush spread more, and he looked directly at Hanabi.

"Aunt Hanabi! _H-Help!"_

The boy, whose dark violet hair was styled the same way as Naruto's, held out his hands towards Hanabi and Tenten. Tenten grinned when she saw Hanabi look on in shock. His cerulean eyes begged to be out of this situation.

His parents were practically eating each other's faces.

And the snow only made it more romantic.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HINATA-NEECHAN?!"_

Tenten blinked. This was her cue to slowly back away and scamper…

_**I hope my letter reaches you in time.  
Bring me love I can call all mine.  
'Cause I have been so good this year.**_

Tenten laughed out loud when she was safe from Hanabi's violent self. As much as she wanted to see what her younger friend would do, she knew Hanabi would kill her too.

She'll just leave that part for Naruto.

She contentedly smiled. She stuck out a foot to walk forward, but a stump halted her. Tenten eyed the tree. She cautiously turned around and saw that she was in a sea of white trees.

Oh, darn.

Tenten hit her head on the trunk purposely. She was lost.

How typical of her! Her eyes were obviously open when she ran, but why did her brain tell her legs to _come here_? She growled.

Her sense of direction is so fu—.

"Tenten?"

Tenten whipped around, a kunai suddenly in her hand.

"Who is it?" she alarmingly asked, eyes aware.

A figure appeared from the forest of white trees. Tenten gasped quietly.

"Neji?" she called out, lowering her defense weapon.

He slowly stepped out in the open. Tenten could barely see him, but she can see him nonetheless. He was dressed in a gray pull over hood. His hands, like Sasuke, are in the pockets of his black sweatpants.

His hair, out of its daily low ponytail, sprawled all over his shoulders. She thought he looked all mussed up and out of order.

What happened to the prim-and-proper crap?

Tenten gaped. Was he running in the snow with only _those_ on?! What was this guy thinking?!

"You're going to get a cold, you know," her voice snapped," If you sneeze anytime tomorrow or the day after, I'm using you as target practice for punishment of being so careless."

He lightly smirked," You didn't tell Lee that."

Fury welled up in her. She clenched her teeth together.

"_Lee is so effing healthy I don't even need to worry about hi_—Wait a sec. How'd you know I met Lee?" she folded her arms across her chest. Neji looked away.

"I just guessed he's wearing those…clothes again," he murmured.

"Uh huh. I can't believe you think I'm that stupid, Neji. Were you by the Christmas tree?"

"Hn."

Tenten bit her lip, keeping her impulse to punch this prodigy across his pretty face. If he wanted to play that game, _fine_ then.

"Okay," she tore her look from him," I see how it is. I'll see you at the next team meeting. Goodbye."

Tenten turned on her heel.

_**Can't be alone under the mistletoe.  
He's all I want and a big red bow!**_

What a jerk, she thought as she walked through the winter wonderland of white trees. There was white snow, white barks, white leaves, white dirt…

White eyes.

"_Neji_! Don't just appear in front of me _like that_!" Tenten yelled. Her hand put itself on top of her heart," Jeez…"

Neji cocked his head to the side, looking awfully amused. Man, how she wanted to slap that smirk off—

She raised her hand up, but was again met with the moonlike eyes. They looked like snow. 

Tenten found herself staring deep into his eyes. Gasping softly, she neared him, placing both of her hands on either side of Neji's head. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and in reply, she ran her hands through his free locks.

What was she doing? They're just friends, dang it! Sure, she was...attracted to him for a while...maybe five years...or so...

Whatever! Like he even cares or knows! Dropping hints with quiet, arrogant, pompous freaks never ever works! That's how stupid they are!

This made Tenten wonder why she has this—ahem—_passion_ for a retarded genius.

"Your eyes are cool," she giggled, whispering against his surprisingly warm chest. Tenten rested her head down, breathing deeply.

Oh, craaaaaap. What is she dooooooiiiiinnnggg?

Neji grunted. Tenten smacked his arm.

"Can't you say more than that?"

He sighed.

"Your hair is better this way."

She looked up at him, puzzled.

"My hair?" she subconsciously reached up to touch said subject. When she didn't feel her common buns, Tenten went ballistic.

"_Crap_! Where'd the ribbons go?!" wrenching away from her source of perpetual warmth, she scanned the snowy ground. She lifted up one of her feet, and then looked under the other one.

Tenten groaned, pulling lightly on her mid waist hair," INO'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"It's at your house," Neji blandly pointed," You took them off when you went back to your apartment."

Tenten calmed down, remembering.

"And you would know this how?" she raised her brows. Neji just stood there, looking directly at her.

"Gee, Neji, never thought you were a stalker," Tenten crossed her arms, sternly looking at the Hyuuga. She felt a flake land on her nose, but made no move to whisk it off.

Neji seemed like he didn't care," I may have been…following."

She gaped.

"Oh my G—NEJI! WHAT THE FREAK FOR?!"

"Mission."

His forward answer made her jump back. For some reason, she was hoping for something else. She felt disappointed.

"Oh," she murmured, brushing her right hand against her left arm. Thinking her emotions were being silly, Tenten sighed and said," Let's just get back to the village. I'm lost."

"I figured."

Tenten didn't even bother to ask why following her was a mission.

_**Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year.  
And all I want is one thing:  
Tell me my true love is near.  
He's all I want, just for me,  
underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa, that's my only wish this year.**_

"Ah, Tenten! We're about to sing a song! Wanna come up with us?" Ino yelled, pointing to a well-lit stage behind her," It's for the Konoha Eleven girls!"

Tenten shrugged," Sure. I don't see why not."

Sakura grinned, clapping her hands together," I can't wait!"

Hinata shook her head, pleased," Tenten, Sakura, Ino, the microphones are behind Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san."

Tenten looked about. The stage must have been built the day before because the snow height of snow was on the wooden platform. The scenery was of a red sleigh filled to the top with wrapped presents. Two painted Christmas trees bordered the sides of the stage.

They positioned it so that the huge Christmas tree behind the stage would still shine.

It seemed creative enough, she concluded.

She glanced back at Neji. He only looked away and 'Hn'ed.

Tenten rolled her eyes. She's known this guy long enough to understand this language.

She ran back to him and pecked his cheek.

"Get to the front, got it?" Tenten grinned, dashing off to where her friends were. The wind bit her cheeks.

Oh, she swears that something is terribly wrong with her today. She definitely should've stayed in her apartment.

Seriously, the only skin contact she's had with Neji was with his hands. What is he going to think now?

Craaaaaap.

"Tenten! Wrap your scarf tighter around your face. Your cheeks are red," Sakura pointed out when Tenten joined them up on the stage. She gulped.

"R-Really? Thanks Sakura."

"So, what do you three want to sing?" Ino handed Tenten a microphone. They heard Hinata at the front of the stage inviting more people over.

"'Jingle Bell Rock'?" Sakura shrugged.

"That is so overdone," Tenten garbled, Sakura punched her arm.

"It was a suggestion!"

"How about 'Where Are You Christmas?' I'll have the drums, a guitar, and a keyboard brought out!" Hinata smiled, walking back to them.

"But I can't play an instrument!" Tenten cried, panicking as she waved her hands in the air.

Ino brightened," What a great idea, Hinata! I'll wing it with the drums while you and Forehead lead!"

Sakura beamed," All right! Got dibs on the keyboard!"

"It's not like you can play the piano anyway," Ino muttered off to the side. Sakura thwacked her head.

"Hey! You're still forgetting about me!" Tenten pointed to herself," What am I going to do?!"

"We need a singer, don't we?" Hinata reasoned," You are a better singer than any of us."

Tenten knew she should have stayed in her apartment.

_**Oh, Santa? Can you hear me? Oh, Santa  
Well he's all I want,  
just for me,  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa, that's my only wish this year.**_

"I could be sleeping in my warm bed, drinking hot tea and reading a book in front of the fireplace, but _no_. I'm _stuck_ in the cold with a blizzard and three maniacs who want me to sing!_Who wants _me_ to sing?!_" Tenten unconsciously yelled out. Her voice bounced around the audience.

The microphone had amplified it. She winced.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked the crowd. All five thousand nodded their heads.

Tenten blinked, her cheeks warmer than before.

How much more could she embarrass herself?

"Ready, Tenten?" Hinata asked behind the piano. It was placed on the ground because the wood of the stage couldn't support it.

Tenten violently shook her head no.

"Come on, buff up!" Ino whispered, raising her sticks up higher," On the strike of three. Got it, Forehead?"

"I'm not stupid, you pig."

"Could've fooled me," she smirked. Sakura sent her a death glare.

Just before they went into a verbal joust, Sakura hurried to strike the first set of notes. Tenten let the music fill up in her. She heard Hinata jump in.

This was her cue. She slowly opened her eyes…

And there, in the front of the crowd, was her Christmas holding her two red ribbons.

_Oh, oh ooh. Mmm hmm.  
Where are you, Christmas?  
Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away?_

Neji was watching her sing.

Why was she so happy?

She scoffed softly. Does it matter?

She was happy all the same.

_Where is the laughter  
you used to bring me?  
Why can't I hear the music play?_

Man, she used to sing this song so many times in front of her three best friends. She never had the guts to sing in front of other people.

Closing her eyes, she sang with more emotion.

_My world is changing.  
I'm rearranging.  
Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

When she opened her eyes again, Tenten saw the audience part. Couples filled the middle and they began to dance with the rhythm.

Inside, she squealed. She saw the Chuunin—Haruhi—and Lee! There was also Chouji with Eun! And…was that Shino with Yuki and Kiba with Neko?

Who could have known that she was going to do something like this?

Before she could continue, she saw a small, tiny, barely visible smile on_ him._

_Where are you Christmas?  
Do you remember  
the one you used to know?  
I'm not the same one.  
See what the time's done.  
Is that why you have let me go?_

She questioningly glanced at Neji.

He only looked at her with kind eyes. Tenten breathed deeply.

_Oh!  
Christmas is here.  
Everywhere, oh…  
Christmas is here!  
If you care, oh..._

Naruto and his son sat on either side of the pianist. Shikamaru walked onstage and took one of Ino's sticks, going along with her beat while quietly saying sweet things in her ear. Sasuke wrapped his arms behind Sakura, who was standing up.

Tenten held out her hand to Neji, smiling.

_If there is love in your heart and your mind,  
you will feel like Christmas all the time.  
Oh!_

She pulled him up. He kept a hold of her hand.

_I feel you Christmas.  
I know I've found you.  
You never fade away._

She leaned against his chest again as she looked out to the sky.

The snow wasn't simple.

It was amazing.

_The joy of Christmas  
stays here in silence.  
Fills each and every heart with love!_

He enveloped her waist, bringing her closer to him.

She knew following her instincts was the best thing to do. Taking a walk out on Christmas Eve may lead to much crazy stuff, but this was beyond crazy.

He leaned in her ear and whispered something, something only he was to know and she was about to find out.

_Where are you Christmas?  
Fill your heart with love._

Tenten looked up at Neji.

Now, she really doesn't know what she wants for Christmas.

The best gift she could possible have was kissing her.

0o0

"NARUTO! YOU TOLD HIM TO TRACK ME LAST NIGHT?!"

"HINATA ORDERED ME TO!"

"SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Like you would know…"

"WHY DID YOU ASSIGN IT TO HIM AS A MISSION?!"

"YOU LOOKED SO DEPRESSED ON THAT BRIDGE! AND QUIT SHOUTING AT ME!"

"I SAID THAT I WAS FINE!"

"Yeah, sure. Hinata thought otherwise."

"Do you follow everything that your wife tells you to?"

"If I don't, s-she promised to c-castrate m-me."

"You know, you're straying from the subject. Let me start this over. YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WHAT NEJI DID LAST NIGHT WAS ALL BECAUSE YOU_ COMMANDED_ HIM TO?!"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T COMMAND NEJI NOTHING! HE VOLUNTEERED!"

"…Huh?"

"He made it a mission. He made the rules and limits. He told me that the mission would be accomplished if he kissed you on Christmas Eve. Did he kiss you on Christmas Eve?"

"…"

"From the look of your face, he must've done extra credit."

"Yep."

_**Santa, that's my only wish this year.**_

* * *

Oh, that was awesome! The wonders that my fingers could do with a keyboard!! 

I'm so happy. XD

Btw, _Only Wish_ was by Britney Spears, and _Where Are You, Christmas?_ from Faith Hill.

(Sushi)


End file.
